plane_crazyfandomcom-20200213-history
Parts
Information A list of all the different parts in Plane Crazy and their uses. Note that new parts may take up to a few days to be added to this article. Parts List Basic Parts Moderately heavy parts. Planes will mainly consist of these parts. Blocks These are the Blocks available in the game. * Block 1x1 – S''peaks for itself. Just a basic building block.'' * Block 1x0.9 – A block with one side that is 0.1 smaller. It still has the same hitbox as a 1x1 block. * Beam 1x4 – A beam with the length of four blocks. * Beam 1x7 – A beam the length of seven blocks. Wedges These are the Wedges available in the game * Wedge 1x1 – A triangular shaped block, with half the mass. * Wedge 1x2 – A doubly long wedge. Weighs about the same as a normal block. * Wedge 1x3 – A wedge that is three blocks long. Weighs about the same as a normal block. * Corner Wedge – A corner wedge with around the same mass as a normal wedge. Wing Parts Wing parts weigh significantly less than normal blocks and also give planes lift, which is crucial to achieving for light. Wing Panels These Wing Panels are all the same design but differing in size. * Wing Panel 1x1 – a 1x1 wing section. * Wing Panel 1x2 – a 1x2 wing section. * Wing Panel 1x4 – a 1x4 wing section. Delta Wings These are the Delta Wings are all the same but differ in size. * Delta Wing 1x1 – A wing section shaped like a Wedge 1x1. '' * Delta Wing 1x2 – ''A wing section shaped like the Wedge 1x2. * Delta Wing 1x3 – A wing section shaped like the Wedge 1x3. * Delta Wing 1x4 – A wing section shaped like a Wedge 1x4. Control Surfaces Control Surfaces are complex parts allowing you to control your craft. * Control Surface 1x1 – In the size of a 1x1 block. * Control Surface 1x2 – A version of it that is twice as long. Engine Parts Engine Parts will allow the player to move their plane in various ways. * Super Rocket – An engine with an unknown amount of power, more than the Rocket and less than the Large Rocket Engine. Only Noticeable difference between the Rocket Engine is a blue flame as opposed to an orange flame. * Rocket Engine – An engine twice as powerful as the Jet Engine. * Jet Engine – A normal engine, reasonably powerful. * Propeller – A engine around half as powerful as a jet. However, it's also smaller. * Wheels – The key to ground vehicles. These act as real-life wheels, with steering, braking, and bidirectional acceleration. * Water Propellers – just like the propeller, but for water Mechanical Parts The Mechanical Parts are the interesting parts. Most of these don't fit into any other categories. * Suspension – A 1x2 part with an adjustable capability to act as a spring in real life. It's not just suspension - some people have used it to turn a rocket, and some to create glitchy laser things. * Motor – A part that will turn whatever's placed on it. It has adjustable speed, can be used as a hinge and is generally a key component in VTOLs and retractable landing gear. * Piston – A part that extends and retracts, taking whatever's attached to it with it. The length of the extension is adjustable. * Rope – A part that can be extended or retracted. It can pull parts but cannot push them. Has no part stiffness, unlike the Piston. * Magnet – A part that remotely attracts and repels loose blocks at the push/hold of a hotkey. Does not affect other players. Ballast Blocks * Ballast Block – Can be used to increase weight on one part of a creation. * Ballast Beam – The same function as the Ballast Block, but in the form as the Beam 1x4. Special Parts Seats These are the Seats. Used for sitting in or for controlling the vehicle. * Seat – A generic seat which any player can come and sit in. * Main Pilot Seat – This is where you will spawn when you press the green Fly button. * Pilot Seat – This is a secondary Pilot Seat that acts just like the Normal Seat. Miscellaneous * Camera – Can be used to change the camera position. * Tips Jar – A way to show that you have donated to the creator. Player versus player * Arena Gun – A part that fires a projectile which can damage planes and kill players. However, it can only be used in the arena, for understandable reasons too. * Arena Rocket – A part that fires a missile which can explode upon impact of the ground or an enemy plane/player. Can only be used in the arena, like the Arena Gun. * Square Bomb – A part that can be used with multiple functions. Can be used as a part of a bomber or a self destruct mechanism * Sphere Bomb – A part that is the same as a square bomb, but is a sphere. For more information on Weaponry, click here. Undecided * Friction block * Friction beam Category:Parts